Heirs of Sorcery
by Riter544
Summary: Eight years have gone by and changes have been made. But the threat is far from over, and this time, time compression is not the objective...it's revenge....
1. On the beach

Chapter One  
  
"Mommy!" the tiny voice rang out along the deserted beach. Rinoa was sunbathing there with Squall in their bathing suits while a smaller figure stood beside her. The voice made it to Rinoa's ears, but the fact the squeal was directed to her didn't register in her mind. "Mommy!" the voice cried out again. A tiny head blocked out the sun in front of Rinoa. Once again she didn't move.  
  
Go away. Rinoa thought.  
  
"Rin," Squall muttered next to her, "He's calling you." Rinoa brushed some hair and sweat from her face and pulled off her sunglasses. The sudden brightness of the sun blinded her, but the small figure hovering over her decreased the immense glare. Rinoa sat up and looked at the boy standing in front of her. The black hair that mimicked her own and the sea blue eyes of his father. He was a beautiful boy of seven, but at that moment his eyes were wet with tears.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Rinoa smiled at her son.  
  
"I...stepped...on...a...shell" he explained between sobs. Rinoa noticed that he was favoring one foot.  
  
"Let me see it." Rinoa picked up his foot while her son leaned on her shoulder. The cut was deep and a stream of blood ran from it to his heel and slowly began to drip onto the sand.  
  
"It's pretty deep into his flesh." Rinoa told Squall.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Squall asked without moving from his position in his beach chair.  
  
"We've been here long enough, let's head back to the Garden." Rinoa suggested.  
  
"Okay." Squall sighed. After a minute, he summoned up the energy to sit up in the chair.  
  
"I want you to carry him."  
  
"Are you joking?" Squall pulled off his sunglasses and looked over at his wife and son.  
  
"No," Rinoa said simply, "I don't want him to get any dirt or sand in the cut." Squall knew it was no use to argue. Rinoa was very headstrong and protective, especially over her child. It had never been easy to change Rinoa's mind. Take his son's name for example...  
  
"Come here, Cid." Squall went over and picked up his son. He placed the boy on his shoulders, slowly calming him down from his wound.  
  
"Cid was the one who brought us together." Rinoa had insisted, "The least we can do is name our child after him." Squall hadn't really minded naming their son after Cid, so he hadn't made a major issue out of it.  
  
"Here." Rinoa handed Squall both beach chairs and then led the way for him to follow, carrying absolutely nothing.  
  
"Rin," Squall muttered holding out both arms.  
  
"Fine, you weakling." Rinoa walked to Squall and took one beach chair. "What happened to the big strong man I married?" Rinoa playfully teased.  
  
"I'm still here." Squall smiled flexing the bicep muscle of his free arm. Cid gave a little giggle and flexed his same arm copying his father.  
  
Rinoa thought back to her marriage to Squall. They had gotten married about a year after their ordeal with Ultimecia and time compression. Rinoa had constantly tried to erase that experience from her mind, but to no avail. It seemed like it had happened a million years ago, but how long had it been? Eight years? Was that all?  
  
"My two big strong men." Rinoa smiled and gave each one a kiss. However, her kiss with Squall lasted slightly longer. "Let's go."  
  
After making it off the beach, the family slowly walked across the plains towards the Garden. Balamb Garden was so enormous, it could be seen from the beach, but that didn't mean that they didn't have a long way to go.  
  
Cid amused himself with little things, but slowly reached down and felt the long inlet on Squall's face.  
  
"Daddy? Where did you get this scar?" Squall thought back to that day when Seifer had stopped him on his way to the Fire Cavern.  
  
"Nowhere son." was all Squall had to say. Cid accepted that as the final answer and asked no more about it. They continued to walk on in silence, except for the occasional question Cid would ask. A simple "yes" or "no" answered most of them. Soon, the silence was broken by another sound.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy. What's that?" Cid pointed off to the side. Both Squall and Rinoa immediately glanced in the direction of Cid's pointed finger.  
  
"A T-Rexaur!!" Squall cried.  
  
"I thought they stayed in the forest!" Rinoa looked to Squall. The T- Rexaur caught sight of the three people in the middle of the plains, lowered its head slightly, and with a chilling roar rushed towards them.  
  
"What do we do?" Rinoa cried. Cid, sensing the fear from his parents, began to whimper slightly.  
  
"We don't have our weapons! And without a GF, we don't have any magic to use!" Squall looked around for any ideas.  
  
"Can we outrun it?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"No." Squall's mind slipped back to all his training sessions fighting against T-Rexaurs. They were as fast as they were strong.  
  
"Wait, I have an idea!" Rinoa smiled. "Stand back." Rinoa's head drooped forward as her long black hair covered her face. The T-Rexaur was in a complete charge, having set its sights completely on Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa..." Squall's voice trailed off as he slowly backed away holding his son on his shoulders.  
  
"Mommy?" Cid seemed to get closer and closer to complete weeping. The giant creature rushing towards his mother scared him, so much that he tried to hide behind his father's head. The T-Rexaur came closer and closer as Rinoa remained motionless.  
  
"Rinoa." Squall called, slightly louder. Rinoa refused to move, her head still limp and lifeless hanging forward as the T-Rexaur drew ever closer. Squall's voice echoed far across the open plain.  
  
"RINOA!" 


	2. Rinoa's wings

Chapter Two  
  
"RINOA!" Squall's voice continued to echo through the grassy plains.  
  
Rinoa's head instantly snapped up. She no longer had irises or pupils only wide, white eyes. Squall had seen this look before. Whenever one of his friends had been inflicted with Berserk their eyes had matched Rinoa's at that moment. But Squall knew that Rinoa wasn't able to cast any magic, besides, what good would Berserk have on her?  
  
Rinoa stared up at the sky, her arms hanging limply to her sides. Then time seemed to slow down. The T-Rexaur that had been coming steadily closer seemed to freeze in mid-charge. Squall looked at the T-Rexaur, and then towards Rinoa.  
  
Did she just cast Stop? Squall wondered. He hadn't heard her say anything.  
  
Squall noticed a small breeze that blew by him, but the breeze steadily grew stronger. Gusts of powerful winds came racing by Squall in every direction. Cid started to fidget on Squall's shoulders, which was a sign that he wanted to be put down. Squall placed Cid on the ground and then knelt beside him, keeping him close to prevent Cid from blowing away.  
  
The winds seemed to encircle Rinoa and her ebony hair rushed in every direction. The realization of what Rinoa was doing finally hit Squall. Old memories flooded back to him. Memories that Squall had tried to forget. Memories that had completely changed him and his closest friends forever.  
  
Squall had seen Rinoa do this before, and yet the sight horrified him. This action was the proof that his memories didn't deceive him, that he had gone through hell and had lived to tell about it. Squall didn't want to remember what it had been like, but there was Rinoa, right in front of him, reminding him of days long past, days Squall wanted to forget...  
  
Squall knew what was coming next, he mouthed the words as they escaped his wife's mouth, "Angel Wing."  
  
The wind picked up then, lifting Rinoa off the ground. A beam of light from the sky that seemed to appear out of no where shone down on Rinoa and two giant wings sprouted from Rinoa's back. She reminded Squall of an angel, suspended above the ground flapping her giant wings.  
  
Squall turned his attention back to the T-Rexaur as the wind slowly died down. The T-Rexaur still seemed frozen in time.  
  
"Protect." was the first spell Squall heard Rinoa cast. The blue barrier appeared in front of him and Cid as Squall looked up at Rinoa. Her attention was focused completely on the T-Rexaur.  
  
"Ultima." Rinoa stated simply.  
  
"Oh no!" Squall grabbed Cid and ran away from the T-Rexaur. Cid would not have been able to handle the intensity of the Ultima spell. Squall closed his eyes and covered Cid from the blast until the spell was over.  
  
Squall slowly opened his eyes to discover that the eruption of Ultima had caught the attention of some Bite Bugs. Four of them surrounded Squall and Cid, buzzing loudly, getting their stingers ready. They all rushed at Squall and Cid but were stopped by the Protect spell. The Bite Bugs buzzed angrily as they tried to force their way through the barrier. Squall knew the barrier would hold them, but the spell wouldn't last forever...  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall called trying to get her attention. If she didn't help them before the spell ended, Squall and Cid would have no way to defend themselves from the Bite Bugs.  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall shouted again, "Help us!" He could sense the barrier steadily growing weaker. Cid began to whimper as he tried to climb up his father's leg. The buzzes echoed in his head and the sight of the Bite Bugs constantly trying to get him, but enable because of some unseen force, scared him. Cid's whimpering turned to crying and then to sobbing. Squall picked his son up, trying to calm him down, but even he knew the situation looked bleak.  
  
Squall looked back up at Rinoa, whose attention was still focused on the frozen T-Rexaur. Squall planted a kiss on his son's forehead just as the Protect spell terminated. 


	3. Back at the Garden

Chapter Three  
  
Cid's shriek of terror could be heard for miles around, including at Balamb Garden. Squall had closed his eyes, waiting for the stingers to pierce his flesh, waiting for his son to start screaming in pain, waiting for death. When no feeling of pain reached him and noticed that Cid wasn't crying anymore, Squall opened his eyes to see the Bite Bugs on the ground. Normally, when a monster would die, it's body would become transparent and then vanish. But the Bite Bugs' bodies remained on the ground. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Squall realized why the bodies hadn't vanished yet. He knelt down, with Cid still in his arms, and touched the surface of one of the Bite Bugs.  
  
"Stone..." Squall retracted his hand and stood up. Rinoa hovered above them. Squall looked over and saw that the T-Rexaur's body had already disappeared.  
  
Did she cast Break? Squall wondered looking back up at his wife, Of course she did. Who else could have cast it? But when did she learn to target multiple enemies? Squall's questions buzzed in his head, and then there was the question with the T-Rexaur. Why had it stopped also?  
  
Squall felt the sudden sag as Cid passed out in his arms.  
  
I guess all the excitement tired him out. Squall thought and smiled, happy to see his son again. Rinoa slowly descended from the sky until her feet reached the ground. Her wings folded up behind her and with a small breeze her wings vanished and a single white feather lightly swayed to the ground next to a Bite Bug statue. Rinoa's pupils and irises returned to her eyes after she blinked a few times, but her eyes slowly closed as she passed out. Squall was able to lessen her fall with his arm, but he couldn't catch her because he was still holding on to Cid. Squall softly placed her on the ground and then sat down, placing his son on the ground as well.  
  
Squall let out a long sigh. He began to stare at his wife, noticing the little details that he hadn't recognized in a while. How her black hair fell around her face, how she still wore that same ring around her neck, how eight years really hadn't changed much - she was still as beautiful as the day he had met her.  
  
We're only twenty-five. That thought surprised Squall. He felt he was at least fifty. It was because of his son. Squall knew that he was a young father, a very young father, but he wouldn't have changed any part of his life if he could.  
  
Squall laid his hand on his son's head and smiled to himself. He loved his son, this small ordeal had proven that. But sometimes he had fears for his son. His son was already seven, and he had no interest in what type of weapon he wanted, or how to use magic, or how to junction a GF. He hadn't pushed his son to learn these essentials, but Squall kept promising himself that he would soon.  
  
He shifted his glance to Rinoa, lying peacefully among the grass. A mixture of feelings raced through his head. It wasn't that Squall didn't love Rinoa - far from it. It was just he hadn't seen her use her powers in a while. In fact, Squall had almost forgotten that Rinoa was a sorceress.  
  
And I am her knight... Squall remembered the promise he had made to her. There was just a certain uneasiness whenever he saw Rinoa use her powers. Squall couldn't really describe it, but he had learned to live with it. His love for Rinoa was constant, whether she was a sorceress or not.  
  
Squall thought that Rinoa didn't like being a sorceress either. She couldn't use just any magic at any time. It would take practice to summon magic whenever desired, practice that Rinoa didn't think necessary. As she had just proved, when the need came up, Rinoa could protect herself.  
  
The thought of another monster sneaking up on Squall while he was still vulnerable entered his head, and with the two most important people in his life passed out on the ground. It scared him to think of what might happen. Squall swung Rinoa up and over his right shoulder, which was no easy task. But the real challenge was in kneeling down and scooping his son up in his other arm. Squall slowly stood up, careful not to drop Cid nor Rinoa. The weight of both bodies on his own seemed especially heavy to Squall.  
  
Squall softly swore as he tried walking, almost dropping Rinoa. Squall made a silent promise to himself to spend more time in the Training Center to rebuild his strength and stamina.  
  
The walk back to the Garden was long and strenuous, but along the way, Cid woke up and was able to walk alongside his father. Squall received many strange looks from people as he arrived at Balamb Garden. He couldn't blame them though. Squall decided to bring Rinoa to the Infirmary just to be safe.  
  
"Hello, Squall." Dr. Kadowaki greeted him. As soon as her eyes rested on Rinoa, she immediately pulled back one of the curtains, showing a bed for Rinoa to lie down in. She instantly became serious.  
  
"What happened?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.  
  
"Monsters." Cid remarked from behind Squall.  
  
"Yes, we ran into some monsters on our way back from the beach." Squall explained.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki glanced at Squall, "Does she need a Phoenix Down?"  
  
"No, no." Squall reassured her, "She had to use her Angel Wing, and I wanted her to get some rest."  
  
"Oh, good." Dr. Kadowaki exhaled. She sat down again behind her desk, "You had me worried." Cid came out from behind Squall and sat on the other bed in the Infirmary.  
  
"How is Cid doing?" Dr. Kadowaki asked Squall.  
  
"He's doing good, but I'm a little worried about him." Squall admitted. Squall smiled as Dr. Kadowaki's eyes widened.  
  
I guess she's still used to the old me. Squall thought. Normally, Squall would have just said a "He's fine" or maybe a simple "Good". But if there was one thing Squall learned during his adventure eight years ago, it was to talk to others and let them into your life.  
  
"I'd worry about him too, if he was my son." a familiar voice remarked. Squall turned to find a blond haired man in an old gray trenchcoat with red crosses on the sleeves and a gunblade by his hip. A smaller version of Seifer stood beside him. He had the same slicked-back blond hair as his father and a smaller version of the trenchcoat. He also had a gunblade in a holster by his hip. This smaller version walked to the bed and sat beside Cid.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Squall could feel the anger rising inside him. Seifer was the last person he wanted to see at that moment.  
  
"Just what I said." was Seifer's remark.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my son." Squall could hear his voice steadily rising. He didn't want to say this in front of Cid, but he refused to let Seifer insult his son like that.  
  
"Oh, I know that," Seifer smiled, "If you exclude being weak."  
  
"Weak??!!" Squall clenched his fists. Seifer's lucky Rinoa isn't awake... Squall thought.  
  
Seifer smiled again, "Has he finally learned to junction a GF? Braza just learned it this morning." Seifer looked over at his son with pride. The two boys were talking, but it was obvious that they weren't becoming friends.  
  
"Really? How nice." Squall retorted, "But I see you've already chosen your son's weapon for him. I believe I'll let my son make his own decisions."  
  
"Oh, I see." Seifer remained calm, "So you're going to let your son stay weak his whole life, or at least he grows some balls and decides to start his own training?" Squall lost it. He retracted his fist and thrust it forward connecting with Seifer's face. Seifer staggered back and both boys stopped talking, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
"Well, I see I've overstayed my welcome." Seifer recovered from the punch, spitting out some bloody saliva. "Come on Braza, let's go." Immediately the mini-Seifer stood up and followed behind his father. "See you around Squall." Seifer closed the door to the Infirmary behind him. Squall sighed looking down at the floor, letting Seifer's words sink in. He looked over at Cid. Cid was crying yet again.  
  
"Daddy...Braza...was mean...to me...again..." Cid explained as he continued to cry. Squall sighed again.  
  
Maybe Seifer had too much truth to his comments... Squall wondered and went over to hug his son, I think it's about time to take Cid to the Training Center.  
  
"Squall..." Squall turned to see that Dr. Kadowaki hadn't moved from behind the desk. He had forgotten she was there. "Squall, we all know that Cid is...well...acts a little young." Squall gave her a stern look. She immediately came to her own rescue, "And there's nothing wrong with that. Remember he's only seven."  
  
"I'm no baby!" Cid said with an angry look on his face.  
  
"I know that dear." Dr. Kadowaki leaned over a little to talk to Cid, "But maybe it's about time you started learning how to fight and use magic and junction with a GF."  
  
"But monsters are scary." Cid stated simply.  
  
"Son, if you never face your fears, you'll let people like Braza make fun of you all your life. You don't want that do you?" Squall looked down at Cid.  
  
"No, Daddy." Cid looked down at the floor.  
  
"That's my boy!" Squall picked Cid up and smiled at him. Cid eventually smiled too, but Squall could see that the conversation had bothered him. "Now why don't you go to the Cafeteria and see if there are any hot dogs left or if Uncle Zell has eaten them all." Cid wiped the tears from his face and ran from the Infirmary to the Cafeteria.  
  
"He's sure not anything like you."  
  
"Huh?" Squall turned away from the door and looked at Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
"Cid, " she noticed, "is nothing like you. You were never emotional. You always kept to yourself." Squall let out a slight chuckle. You didn't know me back when I was a child. Squall thought back to his days in the Orphanage. He cried almost everyday, but she always made him feel better.  
  
"Sis..." Squall quietly thought out loud.  
  
"What did you say?" Dr. Kadowaki asked him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Now that's the Squall I know." Squall let out another small chuckle and decided to go join Cid at the Cafeteria. "When Rinoa wakes up, tell her that Cid and I went to the Cafeteria." Dr. Kadowaki said that she would and Squall left the Infirmary. * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zell was sitting in the Cafeteria stuffing his face with hot dogs when he saw Cid walk in. He motioned with his hand to the other people sitting around the table because his mouth was too full to talk.  
  
"Look, it's Cid." Selphie smiled.  
  
"Where?" was the immediate question.  
  
"Yeah, where?" came the echo. Selphie looked over at the twins sitting at the table.  
  
"Over there." Selphie smiled and pointed.  
  
"Whoohoo!" came the cry in unison. Selphie's two girls had obviously learned that phrase from her, and it reminded her of her happy-go-lucky days. Selphie had sure grown up a lot, especially after her marriage with Irvine.  
  
"Trina! Kyra!" Selphie called after them, "Walk in the Cafetria!"  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd hear that from you." Irvine walked up to the table from behind Selphie. She immediately stood to leave. "Hey, wait." Irvine grabbed her arm, "I just got here."  
  
"Yeah?" Selphie pulled her arm away, "From which girl's dormitory this time? Janis? Irania? Or was it Xu?"  
  
Zell started choking on his hot dog. A hurt look crossed Irvine's face.  
  
"Well, I 'm glad you're enjoying our divorce." Selphie hissed at him and walked to her girls, who were still talking with Cid.  
  
"Don't I even get any time with my daughters?" Irvine walked up behind Selphie yet again.  
  
"Dad!" the twins cried in unison. Cid could sense the awkwardness of the situation and walked over to Zell, hoping to swipe one of his hot dogs.  
  
"Fine." was Selphie's answer and she marched out of the Cafeteria. Cid sat in silence at the table, while Zell continued to gorge himself. Finally, Cid recognized his father walking into the Cafeteria. He was talking with Quistis, probably getting the most recent information. Squall noticed his son sitting with Zell and he walked towards that table with Quistis right behind him.  
  
"Hi son." Squall greeted his son, "I was just talking with Aunt Quistis about your training. If you have any questions about anything, ask her."  
  
Cid thought for a moment and then asked, "Who is Braza's mommy?" The question surprised both Squall and Quistis and Zell choked on his hot dog yet again. Fortunetly, it was also his last, so now he could do something other than eat and choke.  
  
"Well honey, no one knows that. Only Seifer knows, and he doesn't want to tell." Quistis explained to Cid.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Seifer likes to keep his secrets." Quistis smiled at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Cid, what I meant was, if you have any questions about battle, then you ask Quistis."  
  
"Nope." Cid finally determined, "I don't have any questions."  
  
"Zell, Quistis." Squall addressed both of them, "I want to take Cid into the Training Center soon. Will the both of you come with me?"  
  
"Sure." Quistis replied sweetly.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Zell cried, "Time to kick some monster a-" Zell glanced at Cid for a moment, "...some monster butt. When do you want to go?"  
  
"Well, how about tonight?" Squall suggested.  
  
"Squall, you as commander, must know that the Training Session is closed at nights." Quistis lectured.  
  
"Then why did you take me that time -" Squall was interrupted.  
  
"Fine. Forget I said anything." Quistis conceded. Zell looked from Squall to Quistis, and an image formed in his mind.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" Zell smiled. Quistis gave him a harsh look and Squall just stared at him, so Zell decided to shut up.  
  
"Then we'll meet tonight?" Squall asked.  
  
"Okay, tonight." Quistis agreed.  
  
"Tonight." Zell chimed in. Squall could feel some excitement rising in his stomach. Squall had been waiting for a time to take his son to the Training Center, and now he had the chance. He had to admit it to himself, he was feeling anxious. Now it was time to bond with his son, and teach him methods that could save his life someday. Squall looked across the table at his son and thought, I'm so lucky to have him and Rinoa in my life. I don't think I've ever been happier, and I don't think I ever will. * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, I know that was a boring chapter, but you need one every once in a while. Also, by the way, I forget to reserve all those rights and stuff, so I'm doing it now, and any similarity in any part of this story to another is purely coincidental. Thanks for reading!! 


	4. Cid in the classroom

In case you didn't read this at the end of chapter four, I'll put this up again. All Final Fantasy characters etc. Belong to Squaresoft and in case my story resembles yours or another you've read, it is purely coincidental. Thanks for reading!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Rinoa felt the layer of tiredness that had settled over her. She tried to shake it off her but she wasn't able to move.  
  
Tired...so tired... were Rinoa's only thoughts, and she almost drifted back off to sleep. She smiled as felt her body relaxing, just like it had on the beach.  
  
The beach! Rinoa's eyes instantly snapped open as the memory of what had happened earlier that day. She sat up trying to recognize her surroundings. She recognized the window over the bed, the white walls, and the softness of the bed. She was in the Infirmary.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki..." Rinoa called, still a little weak. She put a hand to her head, feeling slightly dizzy. All she could think about was Cid and Squall.  
  
Where they okay? What happened out in the plains? How did she get here? Her mind kept filling her head with thoughts of Cid or Squall being devoured by the T-Rexaur. She shook those thoughts and called Dr. Kadowaki again.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," Dr. Kadowaki's smile was a little reassuring, but Rinoa still wanted to make sure her husband and son were safe. "Oh, yes they're fine." Rinoa breathed a sigh of relief. It was then that Rinoa noticed that Dr. Kadowaki was not alone. The sight of the slightly frail and pale woman dressed all in black with flowing jet black hair surprised Rinoa. Seeing Edea again forced unwanted memories back into her head. Memories of Ultimecia, memories of what Edea was, memories of what Rinoa was...  
  
"Hello, Edea." Rinoa gave a weak smile. The sorceress smiled back.  
  
"Hello, Rinoa. Did you have a little problem on your way home today?"  
  
"Yes, we were attacked by a T-Rexaur." Rinoa stated simply.  
  
"Just one T-Rexaur?" Edea looked a little surprised, "Why didn't you use your powers?"  
  
"I did." Rinoa was getting a little annoyed with Edea. She didn't like to be constantly reminded that she was different from everyone else.  
  
"And it made you pass out?"  
  
"I used Angel Wing."  
  
"Was the T-Rexaur that strong? Usually a few spells can get rid of it."  
  
"Well, you know as well as I do why I didn't use some spells." Rinoa slid her feet to the floor and stood up.  
  
"You really should practice your spells." Edea lectured, "You should embrace your new powers. You and I have the ability to summon magic without the use of a GF."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to embrace them." Rinoa retorted, "Maybe I don't even want them." Rinoa walked to the door and opened it up.  
  
"When are you going to stop running away from what you are?" Edea's words echoed in Rinoa's ears as she closed the doors.  
  
I don't want to be different... Rinoa couldn't believe that she was still struggling with the same problems as when Rinoa received her powers eight years ago. It didn't make her feel any better.  
  
"When are you going to stop running away...?" Edea's words repeated in Rinoa's head. She shook them away and decided to take a little walk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Before helping Squall later on that night, Zell decided to stop at his home in Balamb. He felt no shame in the fact that he still lived with his mother. With his father no longer around, he felt he had an obligation to be there to take care of her.  
  
It was true that Zell had his home in Balamb, but he spent so much time at Balamb Garden and traveled with the it, he was also thought to have a dormitory there as well, which was false. But there was always a room set aside for him, in case he ever had to spend the night, like when Garden would have to spend more than a day at another location.  
  
Zell smiled as a few Bite Bugs buzzed around him. He hadn't fought any monsters so far, and he didn't have a GF, but he wasn't about to run away. Zell raced forward throwing his usual one-two punch at a Bite Bug and it instantly fell to the ground and vanished. Two more buzzed around Zell and one tried to sting him, but Zell easily dodged it.  
  
"Come on, give me a challenge!" Zell taunted the two remained Bite Bugs. He rushed up to another Bite Bug and gave it another one-two punch. It tumbled to the ground and disappeared, just like the first one had. The remaining Bite Bug flew away. Zell was tempted to chase after it, but he wanted to get home to check on his mother.  
  
Zell could see Balamb in the distance and continued to walk towards it. When he finally arrived, the smell of the ocean greeted him. He walked to his house and opened the front door. The smell of cooked fish lofted through the house.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" he called into the house.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" came the reply. He walked through the living room to the kitchen and saw his mother with his back to him. She was obviously cooking something. Ma Dincht turned around with two plates of food in her hands.  
  
"I made some food for you. Now sit down and eat. You're looking so thin!" Zell's stomach was still full of hot dogs, but he could never turn down a meal from his mother. "And while we eat," Ma Dincht continued, "We can practice your card playing skills." Zell knew this was coming, as his mother was a die-hard card player. He pulled out his deck he had in his pocket.  
  
"You're going down!" Zell playfully teased.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rinoa smiled as Selphie poured herself out to her. Selphie had become the sister Rinoa had never had, and she hoped the feeling was mutual.  
  
"I mean he's such an asshole!" Selphie continued, "How does he expect me to forgive him after all he put me through. Bed hopping all around the Garden and who knows how many others he's been with on all those missions he goes on."  
  
"You know he's always been a womanizer, Selphie." Rinoa outputted.  
  
"Does that give him the right to sleep with every person of the opposite sex?" Selphie was on the verge of tears.  
  
"No, it doesn't." Rinoa wrapped Selphie in a hug as she began to cry. It was obvious that Selphie still loved Irvine, but she couldn't forgive him for what he did to her.  
  
"Thanks, Rin." Selphie wiped her tears from her face, "You're always easy to talk to. So anyway, you had something you wanted to talk about too?"  
  
"Yeah," Rinoa was sure how to start this so she just came right out and said it, "Edea is pushing me to develop my powers again."  
  
"Really? Why? Shouldn't that be your decision?" Selphie asked.  
  
"That's what I think." Rinoa agreed, "But she thinks I should 'embrace who I am'."  
  
"Well, we really don't know what's going on inside Edea's head. With Headmaster Cid's death a few years ago..." Selphie's voice trailed off. It was obvious she didn't want to think of Headmaster Cid. She might start crying again. His death had been so sudden. A heart attack, and then he was gone.  
  
With Headmaster Cid gone, Edea had chosen Nida to be the new Headmaster, as well as the Navigator. This meant that Nida would navigate the Garden and take care of all school-related activities. Squall, on the other hand, being the Commander, would be the head of the SeeDs, take control of Garden in case of attack, and would decide Garden destinations. It was a nice separation of power that had been developed. In fact, Quistis had developed the system. Quistis had been appointed as an instructor again, and so she had a place to stay at Balmab Garden. Selphie also had a place to stay there with her two daughters, as she was appointed to the head of the Garden Festival. Irvine had another dormitory to stay in after Selphie kicked him out. And then there was Squall and Rinoa who had access to Headmaster Cid's old room. It was quite spacious and there was even a room for Cid, all to himself.  
  
"So what do you think?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, why not tell Edea to respect your decision not to develop your magical abilities?" Selphie suggested.  
  
"I guess that would work." Rinoa thought about Selphie's remark. She wasn't really sure what type of answer she was looking for. Maybe all she wanted was to talk about her conversation with Edea, but Selphie's suggestion was as good as any.  
  
"Thanks, Selphie." Rinoa stood, deciding to go look for Cid, "I can always talk to you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cid had decided to leave the Cafeteria, to get away from everyone. Cid just felt like being alone. The only place he knew that would be empty was the classroom. All classes had already ended, so they were most likely empty. Cid rode the elevator up to the second floor and exited it. He walked down the hall into the classroom, and as he'd hoped, it was empty.  
  
Cid took a seat in the front row and began to think. Why was his daddy suddenly so interested in getting him into the Training Center? Was it because of what Seifer had said? Or maybe because it was due to the monster attack today? It wasn't his fault. Monsters scared him, they always had. But he didn't want to be a baby.  
  
Emotions were racing around in his head. Braza's words also came to his mind.  
  
"My dad says you're weak and never accomplish anything."  
  
"My dad says that I'm way stronger than you and I always will."  
  
"Aren't you ever gonna grow up?"  
  
Cid felt tears come to his eyes again. NO! Cid thought, I'm not gonna cry! Only babies cry! Despite his efforts, the tears slowly streamed down his face.  
  
"Huh?" Cid's head perked up and he instantly wiped away his tears.  
  
"Who's there?" Cid looked around the classroom.  
  
"Right where?" Cid still was unable to see anyone.  
  
"Right next to me?" Cid stood and looked around for anything like a transmitter or a recorder.  
  
"You're invisible?" Cid's eyes widened.  
  
"And only I can hear you? Wow." Cid felt a feeling of pride. He was unique! He could do something no one else could!  
  
"You're a sorcerer? Really? So is my mommy!" Cid smiled to empty space.  
  
"Yeah, she is! You want something to eat? No? You're tired? Okay, then let's go to my room. You can get some rest there." Cid smiled wider and walked out of the classroom. 


	5. Levi

Chapter Five  
  
Squall heard someone hush him as he entered his room. It sounded like it had come from Cid's room. Squall opened the door to find Cid sitting on the floor staring at his bed.  
  
"What are you doing Cid?" Squall asked. Cid looked up to his father instantly. He raised a finger to his mouth and whispered, "Shhhhh." Cid stood up and slightly pushed his father out of the room, following him out and closing the door behind him.  
  
"He's asleep." Cid informed his father.  
  
"Who's asleep?" Squall hadn't noticed anyone else in the room, had he missed someone? What if it was someone dangerous? Squall reached for the doorknob to see who was in Cid's room, but Cid stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry daddy," Cid could tell Squall was a little worried of who he had in his room, "It's only Levi."  
  
Levi. Squall thought of the name, but he couldn't remember anyone by that name. Squall decided to check on Levi. Perhaps then, a few things would be explained. Squall reached for the doorknob again.  
  
"No, daddy!" Cid whispered, "You'll wake him up!" Cid tried to push his father's hand away again, but Squall refused to let his son stop him from seeing Levi. Squall pushed the door open and prepared for the worst. For all he knew, Levi could have a monster that had tricked his son until he was vulnerable.  
  
Squall peered into the room, noticing it was empty. He walked into the room and looked around, checking in Cid's closet, under the bed, and behind the door. There was no one in the room.  
  
"Cid, where is Levi?" Squall turned to see his son standing in the doorway.  
  
"Asleep on the bed." Cid motioned toward his bed. Squall stared at it, looking for anything that could be Levi, but the bed was empty.  
  
"Levi says you woke him up." Cid said from behind Squall. Squall turned toward his son again.  
  
"When did Levi say that?"  
  
"Just now." A puzzled look crossed Squall's face. Was Cid lying? Or did he really hear a voice?  
  
"Levi says that you look strong. He wants to know if you killed any powerful monsters or anything."  
  
Ultimecia. The name popped into his mind. He looked over at his son's questioning face. Squall hadn't ever found a good time to tell his son about Ultimecia. It was obvious that he heard the name before, but Squall had never told him the real story. He didn't feel like then was a good time to tell him the story either. Especially when it was Levi who was asking.  
  
"No, son, I haven't beaten any strong creatures." Squall lied, "Cid, where is Levi? How can you hear him?"  
  
"Levi says you're lying."  
  
"What?" The comment caught Squall by surprise.  
  
"Huh?" Cid asked to open space, "Okay, I'll ask him. Daddy do you know anyone named Ultimecia?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No, Squall, I haven't mentioned Ultimecia to Cid yet." Rinoa's look was inquisitive, "Why?"  
  
Squall sighed in confusion, "He just pulled the name out of no where. He says someone named Levi told him to ask me about her."  
  
Squall had found his wife strolling around the Garden in one of the main hallways. It relieved him to see her because he needed to talk to her about Cid. They had decided to sit on one of the benches to talk. Although it wasn't the most private place, many people steered clear of Squall due to his position.  
  
"Levi?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Yes," Squall sighed again, "He hears someone who's not there."  
  
"Like an imaginary friend?" Rinoa suggested.  
  
"Something like that, but he can't see him. Cid can only hear Levi. It's complicated. And Levi is the person who told Cid to ask me about Ultimecia."  
  
"How can that be?" Rinoa wondered out loud, "Do you think it's safe to take Cid to the Training Center now?"  
  
"I don't see how this will get in his way."  
  
"Fine, then take him tonight, but take care of him."  
  
Rinoa stood and began to walk around Balamb Garden with new fears of her son swimming inside her head. What should she do now?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall arrived at the entrance to the Training Center to see Zell and Quistis were already there in their battle clothes. Squall smiled as he remembered all the battles they had had together, and yet they had survived. And yet Squall felt that it hadn't been pure luck that they had all endured, that their strong bonds with each other had helped them.  
  
"I brought four GFs." Squall informed his friends. He held out four glowing orbs. One orb seemed to glow a little brighter and what looked like snowflakes swirled around inside.  
  
"Hey! It's Shiva!" Zell exclaimed, "I haven't fought with her since Ultimecia! I'll take her." Squall handed Shiva over to Zell and the orb glowed even brighter.  
  
"It looks like she's happy to see you again." Quistis smiled. She looked at the three remaining GFs, "I believe I will take Carbuncle. I don't think Diablos and Quezacotl like me."  
  
"You see Cid," Squall explained as he handed Carbuncle over to Quistis, "A GF will come when you call it, but if they don't like you, it will take longer for them to appear. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, that's easy daddy." Squall was happy that Cid was catching on quick.  
  
"But GFs are more important. You don't just summon them, they allow you to cast magic, use items, and other things."  
  
"Okay, I think I get it." Cid scratched his head.  
  
"It will be easier to show you." Squall handed Quezacotl over to Cid. The boy held the orb filled with lightning in his hand. He could feel the immense power coming from the glass sphere.  
  
"Now do as we do." Squall instructed, "Hold the orb out with your right hand, and just let the GF enter your body."  
  
"Enter your body?" It was hard for Squall to describe it.  
  
"Allow the GF into your mind, let it become part of you." Cid looked over at Zell and Quistis. They both had their spheres in their hand and their eyes were closed. Both Zell and Quistis dropped their hands, but the orbs remained floating in the air. Carbuncle slowly moved to Quistis'' body until it made contact. The orb continued to move closer to Quistis. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Cid realized that the orb had entered her body right through her flesh. Zell's orb also flew straight into his chest.  
  
The fact that Cid would have to let this sphere enter him as well scared Cid slightly, but he didn't want to let his father down. Cid closed his eyes and concentrated on the orb in front of him. He pictured the ball of lightning in his hand. The only thing Cid didn't know was when to let go. The sphere began to vibrate in his hand and Cid decided to release the sphere. He dropped his arm. Cid didn't hear any sound of something clattering to the ground, which told him that the orb was levitating on front of him.  
  
"He's doing it!" Quistis' gasp reached his ears. Cid smiled with pride. He was finally succeeding in something his father wanted him to. A sudden pressure against his chest surprised Cid. He realized that he was junctioning with a GF. The tension on his body finally ended and Cid opened his eyes. He felt a sudden surge of power within himself. The power felt so strong that Cid felt he couldn't control it all, but he was able to sustain himself.  
  
Squall smiled with pride. Cid had completed junctioning with Quezacotl. Even Squall had been unsuccessful the first time he had attempted to junction. Squall quickly junctioned with Diablos and turned toward Zell and Quistis.  
  
"Let's go." Quistis and Zell turned and started down the hallway to the Training Center. Cid held out his hand toward Squall. Squall grasped it and thought that it was about time he had another talk with Cid.  
  
"Okay, here's what I want to do." Squall informed his two friends, "I want one of you to form a party of three with me and Cid, while the other person stays out and protects us from any other unnecessary monster battles during these training sessions."  
  
"I'm ready to fight!" Zell yelled and raised a fist and the air.  
  
"Alright." Quistis agreed, "But I want some battles as well. Remember, as an instructor I can offer some good advice for Cid."  
  
"Fine, we'll switch after a few battles." Zell conceded.  
  
Squall noticed a group of Grats in one part of the Center. Grats were very basic monsters and a good starting point for Cid to begin his training.  
  
"Let's head over there." Squall pointed to the group of Grats. Cid felt a pit form in his stomach. He hated monsters. They scared him so much, but he didn't want to let his dad down.  
  
"It's alright." Squall placed a hand on his son's shoulder and led over to the group of monsters. Cid felt the urge to run away, but his father's hand on his shoulder somehow prevented him from running.  
  
Squall placed his son in the middle position and took the position to Cid's left. Zell took the remaining position to Cid's right and prepared for battle. The Grats noticed the threat and decided to attack.  
  
"Now son, the first thing you must learn is how to take damage." Squall told his son.  
  
"Damage?" Cid could hear the fear rise in his voice.  
  
"Don't be scared," Squall reassured him, "But you must learn to take damage before you can deal damage yourself."  
  
Cid could feel the fear rise slowly within him. A single Grat set its sights on the weakest enemy in front of it - Cid. The pit in Cid's stomach seemed to grow ten times larger as Cid saw the Grat rush towards him. The fear inside him was strong now. He wanted desperately to run away, but was not able to. The fear rose up and consumed Cid. Even with the GF's power rushing through his body Cid didn't feel safe. He felt vulnerable and completely helpless. His fear overpowered him. He couldn't think of anything to do. He raised his arms in front of his face, waiting for the pain.  
  
The monster was a few feet away when Squall heard Cid whisper, "Levi..." Instantly the monster exploded with a fiery blast. The flames rose up from no where and consumed the Grat. Squall recognized the blast. The creature fell to the ground at Cid's feet. Cid pulled away his arms, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Who cast Firaga?" Squall looked from Quistis to Zell, desperately wanting them to respond, "It was me."  
  
"I didn't." came Quistis' answer from Squall's side. Squall looked over at Zell.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me!" Zell immediately came to his own defense.  
  
"Well, it wasn't Cid, now was it?" Squall snapped at them. Quistis instantly caught on to Squall.  
  
He's angry. she thought, He's hiding something.  
  
Squall refused to think that Cid's imaginary friend had just protected him from the Grat.  
  
"Come on, Cid." Squall grabbed his son's arm, "The session is over." Squall left the Training Center, unanswered questions flying around in his head. He looked back at the boy he was tugging along. Did Cid really hear someone who was protecting him? What if Levi really existed? Or what if he didn't? Then who had cast the Firaga spell?  
  
Squall finally had pulled Cid into the main corridors of Balamb Garden, when he stopped and knelt down to face his son.  
  
"Cid, did Levi tell you anything about himself?"  
  
Cid thought for a second and then answered, "Yes, he said he was a sorcerer, just like mommy!" Cid smiled with pride that he had a friend who could summon magic at any time. But Cid's smile slowly faded as he saw his father's face turn a pale white. 


	6. Death of a Sorceress

Chapter Six  
  
Quistis saw Irvine walking away from the Quad. It was obvious he had gone there to talk to Selphie, and by the look on his face, it was obvious she had completely shot him down. He probably didn't feel like talking at that moment, but she felt he should know.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Quistis approached Irvine.  
  
"Fine." Irvine sighed. Quistis wanted to talk to him in privacy, and considered asking him to talk in her dorm room, but then realized to whom she was talking to and reconsidered.  
  
"Let's go to the Library." Quistis walked ahead of Irvine unable to say anything. But Irvine was her friend, and if he was down, she felt she should try to cheer him up.  
  
"So, how's Selphie?" Quistis tried to back into the subject of how Irvine and Selphie were handling their divorce.  
  
Irvine sighed again. "She still hates me." Quistis wasn't sure if she should say anything, but Irvine was able to fill the silence, "I guess I don't blame her. I didn't become unfaithful on purpose, though! Shouldn't that count for something?" Quistis was still unsure of what to say, all she knew was that she didn't want to take sides. Selphie was as much her friend as Irvine was.  
  
"She's not even giving me a chance to make it up to her. What do I have to do to prove that I'm sorry?"  
  
"I don't know." Quistis admitted. By the time the conversation had ended, Quistis and Irvine had arrived at the Library. Irvine followed Quistis behind the many shelves of books to one of the tables in the back of the Library that was secluded from everyone else. Memories came back to Irvine of all the girls he had brought back here. It was a nice place to come to get away from everyone else and...talk, or at least that was how it always started...  
  
"What's up?" Irvine sat down at the table and Quistis sat opposite him. How should she start?  
  
"Last night I went with Squall, Zell, and Cid to the Training Center at night."  
  
"At night?" Irvine interrupted, "Wasn't that banned after those kids died there?"  
  
"Yes, it was outlawed," Quistis admitted, "But that's not my point. Anyway, things were going good. Squall had taught Cid how to junction with a GF, and his next lesson was for Cid to take damage."  
  
"Take damage?" Irvine interrupted again, "Did he think that was smart? I mean, isn't Cid a little fragile to take damage right now?" Quistis gave him an annoyed look and Irvine decided to shut up.  
  
"Like I was saying, Cid was going to take damage from a Grat when all of a sudden it was attacked by a Firaga spell."  
  
"Who cast the spell?"  
  
"We don't know." The words hung in the air for a moment, giving Irvine time to let them sink in.  
  
How could they not know who cast the spell? Someone had to cast it. Irvine thought.  
  
"Any idea what happened?"  
  
"None." came Quistis' reply, "But when Squall saw what happened, he got angry."  
  
Irvine looked right at Quistis, "He's hiding something." Quistis smiled. She wasn't the only one who understood Squall.  
  
"If only we could find out what..." Quistis thought out loud.  
  
"Let's go ask Rinoa!" Irvine suggested, "She'll probably know what's going on!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"And you don't know who cast the Firaga spell?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Nope." Zell replied. Rinoa sat there in silence. She felt that she should tell them about Levi. Especially since Cid told Squall that Levi was a sorcerer. She felt like she should tell them, and yet something held her back. She wasn't sure what it was, but she wasn't ready to tell them.  
  
"Just ask Quistis," Zell pointed, "She was there too." Rinoa looked to where Zell was pointing to see Quistis and Irvine coming towards them. She saw Selphie squirm a little at the sight of Irvine coming towards her, but she didn't move.  
  
"Rinoa, we want to talk to you." Quistis walked up to her. This bold statement surprised Rinoa, but she didn't respond. Zell and Selphie shifted their gaze to Rinoa. She looked at each one, their eyes all the asking the same question: "What's going on?"  
  
"I guess I have some things to tell you..." Rinoa admitted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall sat in the Quad all his friends staring at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Selphie asked the question. Everyone had looked at her, but all the stares were restored back on Squall, burning little holes in him.  
  
"Because..." was all Squall could say. He wasn't sure. Maybe because he didn't want to believe it himself. Maybe because he was slightly ashamed that his son had made an imaginary friend.  
  
"That doesn't matter now." Rinoa came to his rescue, "What matters is what we do. How should we handle this?"  
  
"Do we know anything else about Levi?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Nothing." Squall replied.  
  
"Are we even sure that Levi is there?" everyone looked at Zell. He continued, "I mean, what if Levi isn't real?"  
  
"Then where did the Firaga spell come from?" Silence was the only answer but the silence was suddenly broken. A scream ripped through the entire Garden. It made everyone in the Quad jump, and with a quick glance around, the six people rushed out of the Quad, looking for the source of the scream.  
  
Another scream shattered the silence, different from the first, and Squall realized that it had come from the second floor hall above the main hallway of Balamb Garden. He ran to the elevator, everyone right behind him. The six crammed into the elevator and rode it up to the second floor. As the elevator doors opened, a young girl screamed again, and Squall recognized it as the second scream. But who had cried out first? People from the classroom on the second floor had come to investigate the screams.  
  
Quistis saw blood on the floor. "Get back to class!" she screamed. She wouldn't have any of the students see the gory scene.  
  
The first thing Rinoa saw was the blood, and then she saw her son lying on the ground.  
  
"No!" she cried and raced to Cid. She picked him up looking for a wound of any kind. She couldn't find any. She started to cry with joy that her son was safe. The next thing she noticed was the other body on the ground. The long black hair and the long black dress were soaked in blood. She was face down, but everyone knew who she was.  
  
Edea lay there face down, a hole through her chest. 


	7. Death of a General

Chapter 7  
  
"I heard a scream," the young girl explained, "As I was going to the bathroom. I quickly ran to the corridor and I saw..." Her voice trailed off, rising slightly.  
  
"Go on please," Squall urged her. He sat at Headmaster Cid's old desk on the third floor on the Bridge. He tried not think of where he was. Old memories of Cid and Edea floated back to him.  
  
Matron. A picture of her corpse entered his mind. She was face down, her blood slowly creeping in every direction. The hole in her back that went straight through her body. A tear slowly crept down Squall's cheek as thoughts of Edea came to his mind. He quickly wiped it away as the girl continued.  
  
"She was falling forward and it wasn't until she was on the ground that I saw Cid. He collapsed also. I thought that he also might be hurt. I saw the hole through Edea and that's when I screamed."  
  
"And you didn't see anyone else?" Squall asked.  
  
"No." The girl sighed heavily, on the brink of tears.  
  
"Thank you, you are dismissed." Squall subtly wiped another tear away from his face before anyone could see it. The girl stood up, saluted Squall, and quickly raced out of the room. Squall stood and forced more memories of Edea from his mind.  
  
He walked out of the Bridge to see his five friends all standing around waiting for him. Rinoa cradled Cid in her arms, tears slowly streaming down her face. Selphie sobbed into Irvine's chest as a few tears ran from his eyes as well. Zell was sitting up against the wall, his head in his hands and his chest heaving in and out. Quistis was moving from person to person trying to comfort them all, but unable to hold back her own grief.  
  
A tear ran from each of Squall's eyes at the sight of his comrades, and he instantly wiped them away. Everyone looked at Squall, waiting for answers. Who could have done this? Why Edea? Why wasn't Cid attacked? Squall shook his head, signifying that he had no answers, except...  
  
Levi. The name popped into his head. Could Levi be real? Did he kill Edea? What's going on? Everyone was still staring at Squall while he was thinking. Why was everyone looking to him for answers? He had just as much knowledge as any of them, maybe less. Once again a question entered his mind, What's going on?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall sighed as he changed out of his SeeD uniform. It had been a long and tiring day. Edea's funeral had been honorable. It had taken place at the Orphanage and the entire Garden was there on the beach listening and watching as Edea was buried next to Cid next to the Orphanage, where they had been most happy. Nida had given a beautiful eulogy.  
  
Of course, being at the Orphanage had brought more memories back to Squall, and he had cried twice. Selphie had run off during the funeral and Irvine had followed her. Zell had completely broken down and just stood there sobbing. Quistis had maintained her cool composure, but the occasional tear trickled down her face. Rinoa stood beside Squall, Cid still passed out in her arms. It seemed Cid had become attached to Rinoa since Edea had been found the day before. It also worried Squall that Cid hadn't woken up yet. Too many emotions filled Squall and it overwhelmed him. He couldn't think straight and was constantly gazing off into space. Too many questions were being asked inside his mind.  
  
Squall pulled off his pants and tossed them onto the floor, standing in his underwear in front of his dresser. He pulled open a drawer and chose a pair of pants when he heard his door open. Rinoa stood in the doorway. Squall was surprised to see that Cid was no longer in her arms. He pulled on the jeans he had been holding and walked over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Squall asked her. She looked straight up into his eyes. The stormy blue had always enticed her. It was what had drawn her to him in the first place. Now his eyes were questioning as they stared into hers. But they held more. They held worry and doubt. Rinoa guessed that her eyes held the same questions.  
  
"I guess I'm just tired," Rinoa admitted.  
  
"I'd be tired too if I held Cid for two days." Squall smiled at her. Rinoa didn't feel like she had the energy to smile back.  
  
"Everything's gonna be fine." Squall leaned in a kissed Rinoa. She returned the kiss slightly, but she felt so exhausted.  
  
I'll do it. Rinoa thought to herself, In memory of Edea. I'll do what she asked of me. I'll develop my sorceress powers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cid woke up in his bed. He looked around, trying to let his surroundings sink in. He finally recognized his room and questions began forming in his head. How did he get here? Where was Edea? What happened? The last thing he remembered was talking to Edea on the second floor when something happened. What had happened?  
  
"Levi?" Cid called out. Silence.  
  
"Oh, there you are." Cid turned toward his window, "What happened?"  
  
"Levi? Why aren't you answering me?" Cid listened intently for an answer. Suddenly he cried out in pain. Something had hurt him, but he hadn't seen what it was. Cid cried out again. More pain. Cid began screaming from his room. So much pain was inflicted on him.  
  
Someone help me! Cid's mind screamed. Tears fell from his face as he started to cry in agony. This was what had happened as he was talking to Edea. Sudden pain from no where. What was happening to him?  
  
"Levi!" Cid cried out as everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Cid!" Squall pounded on his son's door. Cid's screams reached Squall and Rinoa, almost causing pain to themselves.  
  
Why won't this door open? Squall stood back and rammed his shoulder against the door, barely budging it.  
  
Why did I put him down? Rinoa thought to herself. She watched as Squall continued to beat on the door. It didn't move. Rinoa looked closer. Squall wasn't even reaching the door.  
  
"It's a Protect spell!" Rinoa exclaimed. Squall stopped and turned towards her. "Protect has been cast on the door!" Squall ran off to find a GF so he could use magic to get rid of the spell, but Rinoa stayed where she was. Her son's screams continued through the closed door.  
  
I must save him! Rinoa thought, I have to cast Dispel! Rinoa concentrated, trying to cast Dispel. She didn't want to use Angel Wing, because she would lose control of herself. She needed to open the door, now.  
  
"Dispel!" Rinoa called out. Nothing happened. "Dispel!" Rinoa tried again to no avail. Cid's cried continued, but not for long. Soon it was quiet.  
  
"DISPEL!" Rinoa screamed at the top of her lungs. A ring of green fire encircled around Rinoa's feet and blue sparks flew up from the ground as the spell was finally cast.  
  
"I found Shiva!" Squall ran back to the door to see Rinoa cast Dispel. Squall dropped the glowing orb and rushed at the door, knocking it open. Both Squall and Rinoa entered the room looking around for Cid. They looked in the closet and under the bed. Cid wasn't there. He was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No I haven't seen him." Selphie answered. She turned and yelled into her daughters' room, "Kyra! Trina! Have you seen Cid lately?"  
  
"No mom!" came the reply in unison.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Selphie looked from Squall to Rinoa and then back to Squall. Both looked wearied and upset. Something was wrong again.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Squall turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Selphie called after them, "If there's something you know, you should tell us."  
  
"Rinoa looked at Squall and then said, "Cid's missing."  
  
"Missing?" Selphie cried in disbelief.  
  
"Let us know if you see him."  
  
"Forget that." Selphie stated, "I'm gonna help you look. Actually, there's something I gotta do first. I'll join you in a minute." As Rinoa and Squall left, they could hear Selphie telling her daughters that she would out and that she wanted them to clean their room.  
  
She sure has changed... Squall thought. After speaking with a few more people, Squall heard Selphie's voice come over the intercom, announcing that Cid was missing. Instantly everyone in Garden began to search for Cid. Squall smiled as he saw everyone looking for Cid. What surprised him was when he saw Seifer and Braza looking for Cid as well. When he saw Seifer act like that, like a normal person, he was pleased he let Quistis talk him into allowing Seifer to return to Balamb Garden with his son.  
  
I guess Selphie isn't the only one who has changed...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thank you for inviting me down for this weekend." General Caraway smiled at his host.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you in a while." Martine smiled, "Plus, FH is such a peaceful place. I thought you could use a serene weekend away from the Galbadian Army."  
  
"So, I assume you're glad you moved here?" Caraway smiled and Martine smiled back. They walked along the long railroad track that connected one continent to another.  
  
"Well, it is very peaceful here." Caraway admitted as a cool sea breeze floated by. Suddenly Martine stopped as Caraway took a few more steps.  
  
"What's wrong?" Caraway asked turning around. He gasped when he saw a chilling blade sticking out of Martine's chest. The blade slid back as Martine fell on the tracks. The sword was thrust toward Caraway, but the war veteran was used to battle and easily dodged it. The ice blade swiped at his neck, but Caraway avoided it as well. A few more thrusts until the sword finally made contact against Caraway's chest, causing an open gash down his torso. With that, the assassin was gone, leaving both men to die.  
  
"Sir!" Caraway saw a few Galbadian soldiers rushing toward him. He didn't care about his wound or his attacker. He thought about one person.  
  
"Rinoa..." Caraway whispered as all went black. 


	8. Death of a Card Player

Chapter Eight  
  
"Squall!" Nida called over the intercom, "Get to the Bridge now! We found Cid!" Squall raced to the elevator as it slowly opened. He walked in, Rinoa following him. He pressed the button for the third floor. As the doors slowly closed, Squall looked out over the halls of Garden, to see every pair of eyes glued to him. He smiled and waved to them to thank all of them for their help looking for Cid.  
  
The elevator never seemed to move so slowly. As it made its way up, questions formed in Squall's head. What had happened in Cid's room? How did he get out of there? And how did he make it to the Bridge? The elevator finally made it the third floor and the doors opened. Squall and Rinoa rushed through the two double doors out to the Bridge. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. Squall figured that Cid must be on the upper level of the Bridge with Nida.  
  
Squall rode the elevator up again with Rinoa right behind him again. Nida greeted him at the top.  
  
"Where's Cid?" Rinoa immediately asked.  
  
"We have some good news and some bad news." Nida replied. Instantly a pit formed in Squall's stomach.  
  
Please let Cid be okay. Squall wished.  
  
"Cid has been found. He's with his grandfather in FH." Squall sighed in relief.  
  
"That's the good news." Squall turned his attention back to Nida.  
  
"What's the bad news?" Rinoa wanted to know.  
  
"General Caraway is dead."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The words had hit Rinoa like a train. It completely blew her away. Her father was dead. She just couldn't believe it. Memories of when Rinoa considered her father dead flooded back to her. She may not have agreed to what he was doing, but he was still her father. She didn't know how lucky she was back then when he was alive.  
  
Tears continued to fall from her eyes. What completely tore her up was that she never even apologized for how she treated him. Whenever he came to visit his grandson at Balamb Garden, Rinoa had given him a quick, "Hi." if anything. Even after all these years, she still couldn't talk to him, and now she'd never get the chance...  
  
Rinoa continued to sob alone in her room. She wished someone was there to comfort her, but she knew Squall was helping to pilot to FH. Rinoa remembered how Zell had gone to the Training Center to work out when Headmaster Cid had died, and also when Edea had died.  
  
Edea. Rinoa remembered the promise she had made to herself, I think I will go to the Training Center. She wiped the tears from her face and made her way to the Training Center.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Morons." Squall muttered as he made his way be the Galbadian soldiers. He couldn't believe they almost didn't let him by to get his son. It probably would have been easier if Rinoa had been with him, but he decided to let her have some time alone. After she ran off when Nida told her General Caraway was dead, Squall hadn't seen her.  
  
"Cid!" Squall cried as he saw his son on the ground. He picked him and held him close. Near Squall lay the bodies of General Caraway and Martine. Both looked the same as when Squall had first seen them, with the exception of more gray hair, and the holes in their chests.  
  
Squall turned from the gory scene walking away with his son in his arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What should we do?" Squall looked around at his closest friends. He hadn't been able to find Rinoa, but he thought she still needed some time alone.  
  
"Well, we know only so many things." Quistis began, "One: Levi is someone only heard by Cid. Whether he is real or not is unknown, but all evidence points that way."  
  
"How could Levi not be real?" Irvine interrupted.  
  
"Let me continue." Quistis replied, "Two: there have been three deaths - Edea, Martine, and Caraway. The connection between them is also unknown, but they were all killed in a similar fashion. They were stabbed with some sort of blade through the chest. And both times they were found with Cid passed out near them."  
  
"What is the pattern?" Selphie wondered out loud, "What connects all these people?"  
  
"More importantly, who's next?" Zell's question received looks from everyone. Squall hadn't thought about that. Zell was right though - who was next?  
  
Cid stirred in his father's arms. He rubbed his eyes and stared up into his father's face.  
  
"Daddy!" Cid cried and wrapped his arms around his father, "I was scared. I was in my room, and then..." A yell interrupted him.  
  
"Hey! I can't see!" Selphie cried. Squall looked over at her to see a swirling shadow of darkness spinning around her in front of her eyes.  
  
Is that a Blind spell? Squall wondered.  
  
"What the hell?" Zell yelled as the shade appeared in front of his eyes.  
  
"What the..." Squall let go of Cid as he stood in disbelief. The smoke appeared in front of Quistis' eyes and then Irvine was blinded. Before he knew it, Squall was surrounded by complete darkness.  
  
"Cid!" Squall called out, "Cid you have to go get the GFs so we can cast Esuna. Cid?" There was no answer, "Cid, where are you?"  
  
"Levi, did you do this?" Squall heard Cid ask. Then Cid began to scream again.  
  
"Cid? What's wrong? Where are you?" Squall groped around in the darkness, looking for his son. Cid's screaming continued.  
  
"Daddy!" Cid cried, "Daddy it hurts!" Suddenly the screaming stopped. Squall heard a whisper, but he was unable to make out what it said. With that, Squall was left in complete darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ma Dincht heard a loud smash from Zell's room. She was dusting his room, keeping it as clean as he had left it. Zell had always enjoyed a clean room, but since he was never home, she had kept it clean for him.  
  
Ma Dincht immediately dropped her cleaning tools and crept down the stairs. She reached the bottom step to see that her front door had been completely blown off. She crept back up to Zell's room and called Balamb Garden.  
  
"Hello? Can I talk to Zell Dincht? Do you know where he is?" Ma Dincht whispered nervously into the phone. She suddenly noticed a figure standing in her doorway.  
  
"What?" she gasped in surprise. She dropped the phone on the floor. Her eyes fell on the sword the intruder carried. The sword looked like it had been made of pure lightning as it flashed in the intruder's hand. Ma Dincht took a step back just as the intruder rushed at her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Zell, we have urgent news." They had said, "It's about your mother." A call had been received from Zell's house in Balamb, and by the sound of it, Zell's mother was in trouble.  
  
Zell paced eagerly by the entrance of Balamb Garden, waiting for it to land so he could check on his mother. Horrible thoughts had entered his mind. The fact that no one could find Cid again worried him.  
  
What's taking so long? Zell impatiently wondered. He finally heard Nida's warning that Balamb Garden was finally landing. A minute later, Zell heard Nida say that it was safe to exit the Garden. Zell raced out and ran across the plains as fast as he could.  
  
"Hey!" Zell continued to run, but Squall rode up next to him on a Z- board and holding another. Zell smiled seeing his friend, just as eager to see how Ma Dincht was doing. Squall turned on his other Z-board and tossed it in front of Zell. Zell jumped on and rode after Squall, realizing that Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis were all riding Z-boards behind him.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Zell called over to Squall.  
  
"The collection of confiscated Z-boards that Garden had collected!" Squall called back. Zell remembered how his Z-board had gotten confiscated on the day of his first mission. The five SeeDs rode on to the approaching Balamb.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ma?" Zell's voice rose once he saw what had happened to his front door. He ran into his house calling his mother's name again. Zell ran into the kitchen looking for his mother. She wasn't there. He came back into the living room and then realized the only remaining place in the house was his room. He ran up the stairs, everyone following close behind him. Cid was there, lifeless on the floor in the doorway to his room.  
  
Zell stepped over Cid into his room. His usually neat and swept floor had blood stains all over it. His mother sat in the corner, a giant hole in her chest.  
  
"MA!" Zell screamed and ran to her, slipping on the blood and his mother's cards that covered the floor. He kneeled at her side.  
  
"Zell...?" Ma Dincht whispered.  
  
"Ma! Ma, I'm here." Zell cried, sweat and tears covering his face.  
  
"I love you, Zell." Ma Dincht took in a heavy breath, "Here, take these. To remember me by." Ma Dincht handed over the remainder of her cards that weren't stained with blood, "You never did beat me." She smiled and took in another raised breath. It was the last one she would ever take again.  
  
"No!" Zell wept and cradled his mother's corpse in his arms. He picked her up and placed her on his bed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Everyone stood at the other side of the room, Cid once again in Squall's arms. Zell shot an angry glance over to Squall.  
  
"It's all his fault!" Zell screamed pointing a finger at Cid, "He killed my mother!" Zell threw a punch at Cid, but Squall turned protecting him with his build. Zell threw another punch.  
  
"Zell, stop!" Selphie cried. Irvine pulled both Zell's arms behind his back, preventing his movement.  
  
"It's his fault! It's his fault!" Zell stopped fighting and fell to his knees sobbing, "He killed my mother. He killed my mother." 


	9. Levi appears

Chapter Nine  
  
Irvine watched as Selphie and Quistis comforted Zell sobbing on the floor. Irvine started to join them when he noticed Squall, staring at his son in his arms. Hyne only knew what was going through his mind. It was obvious that this sudden circle of death revolved around Cid. What would Squall do know?  
  
Irvine was suddenly taken aback by Squall. He had looked up from Cid and stared straight ahead.  
  
What's he thinking? Irvine wondered.  
  
"Get ready." Squall stated simply. All eyes were locked on Squall, waiting for him to continue. "Prepare to face Levi." Irvine heard Selphie let out a slight gasp. What did Squall mean by this? What did he plan to do? But Squall gave no more information.  
  
"Meet me at the Training Center in one hour. I know it's been a while since we faced a powerful foe, so be prepared." With that Squall turned and left the room carrying Cid in his arms. Everyone watched him leave, saying nothing. Slowly each one stood up and followed behind Squall, except for Zell who wanted a few moments alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall watched as everyone walked into the Training Center. He hadn't been able to find Rinoa, but he didn't think he would need her help. Squall had his arms full of GFs, as did Cid who stood beside him. Cid had woken up about fifteen minutes after he had been found in Zell's room.  
  
"We're going to have another lesson in the Training Center today." Squall had told him. Cid had seemed excited and at the same time oblivious to the death that surrounded him.  
  
"Take the GFs with the greatest compatibility." Squall ordered.  
  
"Which GF do I have daddy?" Cid asked. Squall didn't acknowledge the question at all, nor did anyone else, so Cid remained quiet. After everyone had junctioned, they listened to Squall's plan.  
  
"Our mission is to destroy Levi." Squall began in official tone, "At all costs. Our plan is to draw him out, using Cid as bait."  
  
"Bait?" Cid asked.  
  
"Don't worry son, we're all going to be right here." Squall reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Once Levi has been identified, attack with full force. Understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded in unison. Cid looked up at his dad with a questioning face. Squall smiled down at him, but the pain inside him was ripping him apart. What if something went wrong? What would happen to Cid? Squall took in a long quivering breath. He prayed he was doing the right thing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Meteor!" Rinoa cried. She sighed as nothing happened. The T-Rexaur in front of her ran up and hit her again, causing more damage.  
  
"METEOR!" Rinoa screamed as rocks from the sky fell on the T-Rexaur, causing its hit points to reduce to zero. Rinoa relaxed slightly as the monster's body became transparent and then vanished. Rinoa realized that she was out of X-Potions and searched the battlefield for something the T- Rexaur had dropped, hopefully some time of healing item, but the only thing that remained was a Dino Bone, which was of no use to her. Rinoa was about to try to cast Curaga when she thought she heard Squall's voice. Rinoa ignored her fatigue and walked toward her husband's voice.  
  
Rinoa saw all of her companions in a circle, with Cid in the middle. Rinoa noticed Squall close to her and she approached him, unsure of what was going on.  
  
"Squall." Rinoa called to him. She walked over to him, "What's going on?" Squall quickly filled her in on Ma Dincht's death, and Squall's plan.  
  
"What?" Rinoa cried, "What if something happens to Cid?"  
  
"Honey, please." Squall tried to calm her.  
  
"No!" Rinoa demanded, "You will not put our son in danger!"  
  
Squall and Rinoa continued their argument, when screams interrupted them. They both stared in horror as their son cried in pain. Rinoa looked at the others for an explanation, but their questioning faces gave her no answer.  
  
Then Cid was hit with a small burst of flame. Rinoa recognized it instantly.  
  
A Fire spell? Rinoa wondered.  
  
"Shell." Rinoa was about to cast her spell, when Squall caught her hand. He shook his head, silently telling her to stop.  
  
Rinoa looked at him, asking him why. He just stared at her, and slightly shook his head once more. Rinoa turned her gaze back on Cid who was suddenly hit with a Blizzard spell. The ice ball fell on Cid, knocking him down. Tears fell from his eyes as the pain flooded through him.  
  
Suddenly Cid stopped crying. The tears just seemed to freeze in his eyes. Two words slowly escaped his mouth.  
  
"Renzok Wing." Rinoa gasped in surprise. She was witnessing Cid's limit break. Each limit break was unique, just as people are unique. It was no surprise that Cid, who was a combination of Squall and Rinoa, had a limit break that combined Squall's and Rinoa's.  
  
The words sounded familiar to Squall, like he had heard them somewhere before, but he was unable to place them. Squall watched as, for some reason, the offensive spells stopped. He wondered who had been casting those spells.  
  
Was it Levi? Squall thought, But why would he do that?  
  
Dazzling white wings sprouted from Cid's back and his eyes became just as white. He ascended up into the air, floating about a bit until he landed. But then, Cid's eyes became a crimson red color. A scowl appeared on Cid's face. He held up a hand and clearly stated, "Blizzaga."  
  
Instantly, a Blizzaga spell was cast on Cid, but instead of doing damage, the spell slowly transformed into a giant icy sword. Cid held the sword with ease and a smile crossed his face for a quick second. Before he realized it, Cid rushed at Squall. Squall took a surprised step back. Cid raised the sword, ready to strike.  
  
"Protect!" Rinoa summoned. Cid took a swipe and cut right through the barrier. He barely missed Squall's chest.  
  
"Shell!" Rinoa called. Again Cid took a swipe and sliced through the pink wall.  
  
"Wall!" Selphie yelled from across the circle. The ground rose up between Cid and his parents. Cid tried to cut through this last barrier, but he was unable.  
  
"Of course," Quistis explained, "Cid's limit break is forming spells into swords for attack. Therefore, you must stop both the magical and physical parts of the weapon.  
  
"Very good." a voice rang out through the Training Center. Rinoa's breath caught in her throat. The voice sounded menacing and full of confidence. Cid ceased his attempted onslaught and hovered in the air above a rock off to one side.  
  
"Dispel." the voice stated and instantly a boy appeared. He sat on the rock with a sinister smile on his face.  
  
"Levi." Squall looked at the boy, his head swimming with questions.  
  
"Close," the boy replied, "I told Cid my name was Levi."  
  
"Then who are you?" Squall demanded.  
  
"Evil." Quistis murmured.  
  
"What?" everyone turned their gaze upon her.  
  
"Evil," she repeated, "Rearrange the letters in Levi. It spells evil."  
  
"Very good." The boy snickered, "I can see why my mother was defeated."  
  
"Your mother?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yes, my mother." The boy suddenly became angry. "My mother, Ultimecia!" 


	10. Explanations

Chapter Ten  
  
"Your mother?" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"That's right." The boy hissed, "My mother was Ultimecia."  
  
An uneasy feeling seetled in Squall's stomach. Ultimecia's son stood in front of him, and it was obvious he wasn't happy with the fate of his mother. The boy was standing on the rock now, looking out at the six fighters in front of him.  
  
"Well, it wasn't going to happen like this but I'm tired of hiding." The boy remarked aloud, more to himself than to the others. Squall looked up at Cid, who continued to hover over Ultimecia's son with glowing red eyes.  
  
"I assume that you are a sorcerer like your mother." Quistis chimed in.  
  
"Yes, of course I am." The boy looked slightly annoyed, "Oh that's right, back in this time you didn't know that."  
  
"Know what?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Let my son go!" Rinoa yelled, forcing all eyes on her.  
  
"Let him go?" the boy gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Stop possessing my son!" Rinoa demanded.  
  
"How can I be possessing him when I out here stupid!" the boy snapped.  
  
Rinoa looked taken aback, "Then you're not controlling him right now?"  
  
"Of course I am," the boy rolled his eyes, "It's only a simple manipulation spell. Oh, that's right. That spell didn't exist in this time."  
  
"Then you didn't possess him during his limit break?" Squall spoke up. The boy's glare answered his question. "Then how..."  
  
"Did he display sorcerer powers?" the boy finished Squall's question. He leaned toward them and smiled, "I'll give you three guesses."  
  
"What?" everyone screamed in unison.  
  
"You mean Cid is a sorcerer?" Zell exclaimed.  
  
"Of course he is, just as I am." The boy smiled, "Sorcery is a hereditary trait. This isn't known now, but will be discovered in the future."  
  
"But that has never happened before." Quistis informed.  
  
"How many sorcerers have had kids?" the boy asked, "None, that's how many. But Cid and I are different. We are the next generation of sorcerers, the heirs of sorcery. We are no longer inhibited by the vocal summoning of spells. Anything we want can be cast without a single word. For example..." The boy stared at Irvine. Irvine took a step backward in surprise. Suddenly the gun flew out of Irvine's hands and was pressed up against his forehead.  
  
"See," the boy smiled slyly, "A seemingly harmles Float spell put to good use." Nobody dared to move, at the fear that the gun would go off. The gun suddenly fell to the floor. Squall realized that he still hadn't inhaled and did so.  
  
The realization had hit Squall hard, but it all made sense to him. The T-Rexaur near the beach, Cid had cast Stop on it. He had also cast Break on all those Bite Bugs. And he was the one...  
  
"You used him to kill Ma Dincht, Caraway, Martine and Edea!" Squall yelled at the young sorcerer.  
  
The boy smiled, "That's right."  
  
"You attacked Cid until he was forced to use his Limit Break, the Renzok Wing, and then you used your Manipulation spell to control him to kill those people!" Squall's voice rose.  
  
"Well, it seems you're not as dumb as you seem."  
  
"Why not just possess him?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Possession is so old," the boy remarked, "Plus it didn't exactly work for my mother. My Invisible spell worked much better."  
  
"You were only invisible?" Zell looked perplexed.  
  
"Sure," he smiled, "If you listened closely, you probably could have heard me whispering in Cid's ear."  
  
"But why kill Edea and Martine?" Squall asked.  
  
"And my mother?" Zell chimed in.  
  
"And my father, General Caraway?" Rinoa added.  
  
"All part of my master plan." The boy informed, "I am Cassius," he raised his hand, "...and you will suffer like I have!" A ball of shining light appeared above his hand. He lowered it, but the glowing orb remained in the air. It suddenly exploded releasing rays of light in all directions. Moments later a group of people were suspended in the air, tied with the rays of light.  
  
"Seifer! Braza!" Quistis cried.  
  
"Trina!" Selphie yelled.  
  
"Kyra!" Irvine called.  
  
"Hey, what's going on!" Seifer demanded.  
  
"The ones you love." Cassius remarked, "These people are the only ones that remain."  
  
"What?" Selphie cried, "Let my children go! They have nothing to do with any of this?"  
  
"No!" Cassius yelled, "My master plan must be completed!"  
  
"What is your master plan?" Squall asked, hoping to stall in order to figure out what to do. He had to free Trina, Kyra, Braza, Seifer, and Cid. How could he do this?  
  
"My plan is complete revenge." Cassius began, "First I would kill all those who brought you accursed SeeDs to my mother in the first place."  
  
"The assassination!" Irvine realized, "Martine, Caraway, and Edea were all involved in the assassination that started our ordeal with Ultimecia!"  
  
"Then what about my mother?" Zell asked.  
  
"After my first step comes the second phase." Cassius continued, "I will kill all those that you love so that you will feel the pain I felt when I lost my mother!"  
  
But why is Seifer and Braza here? Squall wondered. He glanced over at Quistis. The petrified look on her face. He recogized it. It was the same look Rinoa had when she saw Cid getting attacked. The answer finally came to him. Why Quistis had talked Squall into letting Seifer return to Balamb Garden. Why Quistis had taken a nine month vacation after the battle with Ultimecia.  
  
"Braza is your son, isn't he?" Squall looked at Quistis. All eyes were turned to Quistis and her expression was the answer. She looked down at the ground and then back up at her son and her lover both bound by rays of light.  
  
"And my final phase is all of your deaths." Cassius finished, "Only then will the pain in my heart be appeased."  
  
Everyone stared at Cassius. The whimpers of Kyra and Trina were the only sound. Squall still hadn't thought of anything. He needed more time.  
  
"If you're that powerful, why did you use Cid at all?" Squall asked, "Why not just finish us all? Why go through all this?"  
  
"My mother made that mistake. By taking a backseat and letting your son take all the blame, I get my revenge, and no one ever knows that I was here."  
  
Squall was hoping for a slightly longer answer.  
  
"Enough stalling!" Cassius ordered, "Time for you to die!" Cassius turned to the hovering captives and the twins' whimpers got louder. "But before I kill them, I think we'll have a little entertainment."  
  
Squall felt slightly scared by the word "entertainment" and the sick feeling in his stomach grew.  
  
"Cid," Cassius looked up at the floating child, "Kill your father." 


	11. The End

Chapter Eleven  
  
Squall watched in horror as Cid charged toward him with his Blizzaga sword. Instead of using his sword, Cid threw it at Squall and it transformed back into the Blizzaga spell. Squall was still protected from Selphie's Wall spell, but the spell weakened the barrier.  
  
"Wall!" Selphie began to recast.  
  
"I don't think so." Cassius stared at Selphie. Her voice steadily became lower until her voice was inaudible.  
  
"Flare." Cid's solemn monotone voice seemed distant to Squall. A flaming sword appeared in his right hand. "Ultima." Squall's eyes opened wide as a glowing green sword appeared in Cid's other hand.  
  
"What should we do?" Zell cried.  
  
"We need Selphie to recast Wall before Squall gets hurt!" Quistis informed.  
  
Irvine began on the Esuna spell as Rinoa watched in horror. She was torn between protecting her husband and causing pain to her son. She couldn't push herself to do either. She just stood there and did nothing as the two people she loved most battled.  
  
Before Irvine could cure Selphie from the Silence, the Wall spell worn off. Cid stopped his charge and Squall stood before him, prepared to retaliate. Cid pulled back his left arm and let the Ultima sword fly. It flew straight at Squall's chest, but he swiftly moved out of the way and it stuck in the ground a few feet from Squall. Suddenly the sword erupted with the Ultima spell. Everyone felt the powerful blow rush by them as Squall was blown back by the green semicircle.  
  
Squall slowly opened his eyes to see his son hovering above him with the Flare sword, ready to strike. Cid prepared his sword and then charged Squall once more to finish him off. Squall closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable pain that would kill him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rinoa watched as Cid hovered above Squall with his sword ready.  
  
Oh no! He's going to finish Squall off! Rinoa realized. She felt so helpless. The love of her life was about to be killed, and she was going to do nothing!  
  
But what can I do? she thought. She saw Cid ready his sword. She knew Squall had a few moments left. Rinoa was about to cast a spell to distract Cid, but she was still unable to bring herself to do damage to her son. She felt the desperation rise inside her. She needed to do something, anything!  
  
What's taking Selphie so long to cast Wall? Rinoa thought. She looked over to see that all her companions had been silenced. She considered casting Esuna on Selphie, but would there still be enough time to cast Wall as well? She turned back to her son and husband.  
  
Rinoa watched in horror as Cid raced toward Squall, who had closed his eyes. She did the only thing she could think of. Rinoa ran in front of Squall and raised her arms to protect him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A deafening scream echoed throughout the Training Center. The sound seemed extremely painful to Squall, who still had his eyes closed. He opened his eyes to see why he hadn't been killed yet.  
  
"NO!" Squall cried. Rinoa stood in front of him with the flaming sword protruding out her back. Rinoa dropped her limp arms to her side. Her head drifted to one side. Squall watched as Rinoa slowly reached up and grabbed the sword. He watched in terror as she pulled the sword deeper inside of her, forcing her son to come face to face with her. Squall watched as she looked straight in his eyes, saying nothing.  
  
"NO!" Squall screamed again. He immediately tried to stand, but he was still weakened by the Ultima spell. Squall's eyes welled up with tears, blinding him. He quickly wiped them away and looked up at his wife and son. More tears blinded him and he wiped them away again.  
  
Squall watched as he saw a tear trickle down his son's face. It seemed out of place with the emotionless look on Cid's face. He dropped the sword and began to scream. The cry was deafening, so much that Squall's ears began to bleed. He watched as Rinoa fell lifeless to the floor and Cid seemed to be hysterical, screaming with all his might. Squall was finally able to make out what he was saying.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
"What?" Cassius wondered out loud, "How did he break my Manipulation spell?"  
  
Cid dropped to the ground and ran to his mother's body.  
  
"Mommy!" he cried, tears streaming down his face, "Mommy, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Cid," Rinoa said weakly, "I'm so proud of you. I love you. Take care of your father for me and become the sorcerer I never was."  
  
"Mommy!" Cid repeated, "Please don't go! I love you Mommy!"  
  
"Take my powers, Cid." Rinoa looked up into his eyes, "To remember me by."  
  
Purple smoke slowly rose from Rinoa's body. Cid closed his eyes, still sobbing, letting the smoke enter his nose and mouth. Cid finally opened his eyes and looked down at Rinoa. Her head slowly tilted to one side as she died. A few more tears fell from Cid's eyes, but he stopped crying. After wiping away the tears, Cid gently put his mother's body down and stood up, facing Cassius.  
  
"Father," Cid started addressing his father. The word sounded odd to Squall coming from Cid. It was the first time he had spoken to his father in that way.  
  
"Take your friends and go. I will handle Cassius." Cid ended.  
  
"Cid," Squall stood wiping one last tear from his cheek.  
  
"Father." Cid turned and faced Squall, "Go."  
  
Squall nodded and, after picking up Rinoa's body, he and his companions raced out of the Training Center, leaving Cid alone with Cassius.  
  
"Cid," Cassius began, "Why do you want to fight me? Join me! We are the next generation of sorcery! Our powers are unparalleled by any other! We could rule over everything, everyone, every time!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What did you say to me?" Cassius demanded.  
  
"After all that you've done. All those you've killed. All those you plan to." Cid motioned toward all the captives who had been silent for a while. At that moment Cid noticed that they were all under a Sleep spell, which explained the silence.  
  
"You deserve to be punished."  
  
"Do you think you're able to defeat me?" Cassius raised a hand and a familiar glowing ball appeared above it. The orb exploded sending rays toward Cid. He remained motionless as the rays encircled him. Cassius chuckled lightly as the rays slowly moved to surround Cid.  
  
"What?" Cassius cried as the rays were blown away from Cid and raced toward Cassius. The rays wrapped around Cassius, getting smaller and smaller. Cassius closed his eyes, and the rays vanished.  
  
"Well, it seems like this battle won't be as easy as I thought." Cassius observed, "But I will defeat you!"  
  
The Training Center background suddenly vanished from sight. Cid wasn't sure how, but he instantly knew this was a Meteor spell. Maybe the powers from his mother had more effects than he realized.  
  
Cid spread his wings from his limit break and slowly ascended in the air. He closed his eyes as the falling rocks dropped all around him. He didn't need to see them, Cid could sense where they were falling. He felt a feeling grow inside him. Cid moved to the side as a boulder zoomed by him. Cid continued to dodge and avoid the comets falling from the sky, zipping around at a high speed until the last one fell.  
  
Cid opened his eyes and landed softly on the ground and crossed his arms, staring intently at Cassius.  
  
"Why won't you die!" Cassius vanished from sight. Cid remained still, waiting for Cassius to attack. After a few moments a green semicircle raced toward Cid. He recognized the Ultima spell from when he had cast it on Squall. Cid held out his hand.  
  
"Ultima." he said. The sword appeared in his hand as the spell approached. Cid lifted himself off the ground and then charged at the spell. He made one swipe at it and then landed on the ground. The spell advanced toward him. However, just before it reached him, the green cloud split in two, passing by Cid on either side.  
  
"How did you do that?" Cassius demanded becoming visible again.  
  
"Time to die." Cid charged toward Cassius with his Ultima sword.  
  
"No, stay back!" Cassius cried casting the Wall spell.  
  
Cid continued forward, casting the Dispell spell.  
  
"Stay away!" Cassius cried, "Get back!" Cassius cast Ultima one last time. Cid sliced through it just as he had before. Cid thrust his sword forward, stabbing Cassius through the chest. Cassius made a sobbing noise, and started to choke on the blood rising in his throat. Cid looked in his eyes to see the fear and pain inside him. Cid knew what it was like to lose a mother, but Cassius needed to be stopped.  
  
Cid let go of the sword and floated up into the air. Cassius managed to pull the sword out of his body and held it while clutching his chest. Cid concentrated on the sword and the Ultima spell erupted.  
  
"Mother..." Cassius whispered before he was consumed by the spell.  
  
Once the spell had passed, Cid looked down where Cassius had been standing. He wasn't surprised to see Cassius still there. He somehow knew that before a sorcerer passed on, they needed to pass on their powers. Cid landed in front of Cassius and placed a hand on his shoulder. Cassius weakly looked up with a puzzled look on his bloody face.  
  
Cid leaned close to him and whispered, "Go to your mother." The purple smoke escaped Cassius' body and entered Cid through his nose and mouth. The young sorcerer smiled and then collapsed dead on the Training Center's floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squall stared down at his wife's grave, smiling. He could almost picture her smiling back from the heavens. Squall had thought that it be fitting that Rinoa be buried near her parents. He was sure she would have wanted it that way. Now she could be close to those she was unable to be attached to in this lifetime.  
  
Squall planned on staying there a few moments longer when he heard a message over the intercom from Balamb Garden stationed behind him.  
  
"Squall, please come to the Infirmary." Dr. Kadowaki's familiar voice rang in his ears, "It seems that Cid and Braza were injured in a training accident, and you'll never believe where their scars are." 


End file.
